Five Senses
by Exsinion-sama
Summary: 5 Mini Alnel Prompts to get my writer's block going. Based on the Five senses: See, Smell, Taste, Hear, Touch. Does not follow any specific time line. Rated T for certain descriptions and events. 1 of 5 Completed. Read and review please!
1. Sight

Five Senses

'Eyo! Doing a bit of writing exercises to get my writer's block out of here. This will be a short series of prompts, probably less than 1000 words, max. But please, encourage me with reviews! I need a lifter once in a while, and it will help my writer's block disappear faster.

Anyways, disclaimer stuff: Don't own, with a capital D.

Note: Mainly Nel's narrative about…well, you should know who I write about already.

Five Senses – Sight (1/5)

XXXXX

'_This man…what a JERK he is_.' Nel thought as she stared at him. '_Look at him…sitting there with that smug look…I want to wipe it off his face._' The man was merely leaning back in his chair in a restful position; there was not smug look in sight, especially considering that it was in fact, a frown.

She scowled as he caught her staring at him. _'He knows I'm staring…ooh, now here comes the grin and those mischievous eyes of his…_' The man had in fact grinned, turning his frown into a slight view of pearly whites, a contrast to his slightly pale skin. His eyes, a dark crimson color, were glinting with devious, teasing look.

Her eyes narrowed, '_Then he's going to tease me for it…those soft, sensuous lips of his are going to bring me down a few notches like it usually does…_'

His lips did move, they formed the sentence, "Staring is not polite, Zelpher…" Her narrowed eyes never backed down from his face though, from his lips. She continued to stare quite sternly at him. "Hmph," he snuffed when he didn't receive a response, his lips slightly pouting out as he did so.

Nel's staring had not ended there; she continued to mentally critique his looks, having a remark about whatever little thing her eyes landed on him.

'_And that hair…he's covering his eyes with it again. Couldn't stick to just one color so he had to get blonde tips…how tacky._' Nel stared at the mane of hair on the man's head. It was, how to put it, slightly messy, layered, and spiked, all in one. The blonde tips added a different flavor to his overall, dark brown hair.

Her eyes traveled down his body: sleek, not an over-growthage of hair in sight, and scrawny, not an ounce of fat to be seen anywhere. '_Is he really a man? How can he be a killer with a skinny body such as his?_' Upon further glancing, he did have muscle, though not very visible.

She sighed and walked over to the man. She stood in front of him, staring him down again for the umpteenth time and he merely stared back. Out of nowhere she plopped down on his lap, making him sit up some in order for them to be comfortable.

"What was that for woman?" He growled.

She had yet to remove her eyes from him. "Albel, you're a scrawny jerk with smug looks, teasing eyes, soft lips, and the weirdest hair I've ever seen, but you know what…I love you for it."

XXXXX

Yeah…'Kay, that didn't come out like I expected, but huh, it's pretty okay!

Hope you all liked it, short and sweet. Don't worry! I'm working on the next chapter of OTM (One Time Mistake), and if I don't get it up within the next month, you may torture me with pitchforks…


	2. Smell

Five Senses

I'm back again! Sorry about the super small chapter to OTM, hehehe, it'll be updated soon! I PROMISE!

Just wanted to do another mini prompt before writing the next chapter, these are fun to do. Just random moments of Alnel goodness! And I hope everyone agrees with me on that.

Anyways, let's get started.

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, I don't own!

Notes: This time it's Albel's POV! Hehe, this'll be cute!

Five Senses – Smell (2/5)

XXXXX

Albel Nox was known for many things, things that made him one of the most notorious, most feared, and most hated men in all of Elicoor II. He was, in order, Lord Albel Nox, Captain of the Black Brigade, the Wicked Slayer of Men, and he couldn't deny that he was proud of every single title, as bad as it seemed.

Admittedly he liked his evil nickname, Albel the Wicked. He was just that, wicked, and wanted people to see him that way. And he felt that should he be brought down by death, he wanted to be written down in history books by that title. He'd made a difference in his world…in the _universe_, and dammit, people were going to know what he did!

What Albel Nox was NOT known for was his soft spot for sweet things. He'd never live it down if all that feared him discovered his weakness for sweets. There were many times he'd almost slipped his stoic façade when his birthday rolled around. Why people had to celebrate such a day was beyond him, he figured such frivolities existed to expose his lack of control around sweets.

Today, thankfully, was _not_ his birthday, but that did not stop his nose's curiosity when the sweetest smell he ever smelt, ran across his nose. And so here he was, the Feared Albel Nox the Wicked, searching for that deliciously sinful scent throughout the halls of the Diplo.

He was not at all pleased with himself, if someone passed him by, he sneered greatly, scaring them off with ease, but leaving them with a suspicion that something was up. He was going to ruin himself if he kept up this chase… and a chase it was, the smell continuously evaded him, disappearing and reappearing in a matter of seconds. He was being driven to insanity, and if wasn't going to find whatever this sweet smell was, he'd slay everyone on board until he found it.

His hunt had finally brought him to, surprisingly not the kitchen, but instead, Nel Zelpher's room. And this greatly had him puzzled. He didn't want to go into her room because first of all, he was technically her enemy, though their countries were now at peace, and second of all, he didn't want her to find about his weakness above all people…

Suddenly the door to her room opened, and Nel herself stood in the doorway. "May I help you?"

Apparently, without thinking, his hand had knocked on her door. 'Probably the work of my nose…curse my weakness!' Albel reprimanded himself. He put on his best stoic face and gave a long look at Nel, "Zelpher…I wanted to see you about something. Could I perhaps step inside? It's something not to be discussed out here…" He took a quick glance around for anyone passing by before entering her room.

Upon entering her room with the door securely shut behind them, he began to look for the source of the smell. He was expecting to see some sort of cake or dessert, a delicacy coated with sugar and sweet smells, instead, he found nothing but a mainly empty metallic bedroom similar to his own. He frowned and looked at her again, "Where are you hiding it?" He suddenly asked.

She looked at him weirdly, "What are you talking about?"

Albel turned around to face her, his face serious and deadly, "Where are you hiding the sweets?"

Nel looked extremely bewildered and slowly shook her head in lack of understanding of what he wanted. "W-What?" She repeated again.

Now mad he pushed her against a wall and locked her in between his arms. "I know you have something sweet in here…and I damn well suggest you give it to me before you get hurt…"

Just after he said this, the smell floated to his nose again, and this time it was extremely strong. He took one good long look at her before he lowered his face so that it was merely centimeters away from hers. He took in a quick sniff and realized that it was her skin that smelled so nice. "You smell like vanilla, Zelpher…"

Nel didn't know whether or not to be offended; she was just too shocked that Albel was in here and bothering her like this to really do anything. "W-Well, that is the soap I use…" She said awkwardly.

Albel couldn't contain himself any longer, he wanted a taste. He swooped in and stole her lips in a quick kiss. Just as soon as it started, it ended, leaving Nel even more shocked than before. Before she could say anything else, Albel cut in and said, "You taste like it too…" He smirked and once again kissed her lips, and this time Nel responded to it.

Albel walked away that day learning that, you can't stop your _nose_ from what it _knows_ it wants. In way that was sweets…and in another, it was in fact Zelpher.

So, in all of Elicoor II, no, the _Universe_, only one person ever discovered Lord Albel Nox, Captain of the Black Brigade, the Wicked Slayer of Men's secret uncontainable weakness, sweets. That woman now uses that knowledge to have her own wicked little way with him.

XXXXX

Hehe, the end! Super cute, huh?

Of course, I don't believe Albel really likes sweets…but you never know, eh?

Guess you could say this is a prelude for the next prompt, which will be taste. So wait around for that one.

Review please!


	3. Taste

Five Senses

I figured a prompt like this would be appropriate for the upcoming Summer season. Yuck, it's so hot outside, I **HATE** IT!! Hopefully this'll cool everyone down. Keep the faith in Alnel!

Disclaimer: I don't own SO3 with a capital D.

Note: I guess this POV is mainly from Nel, but it could be 3rd person as well. Rated T for a reason this time!

Five Senses – Taste (3/5)

XXXXX

It was hot out today, blazing to be exact, and it took all of what Nel had been trained with to not jump off the side of the Moonlight Bridge. How the thought of it made her shiver with excitement! Dunking into cool waters and escaping the heat wave that Aquios had suddenly come into, it was desirable idea.

"Oooh, what I wouldn't give for something cool right now…" She moaned in frustration. Nel fanned herself, though in vain as it only served to make her hotter, as she waited on the side of the bridge. She stared at the big gates separating the Royal City from the Palmira Plains waiting impatiently for the person she was seeking.

She scowled as another wave of heat passed her, "Where is he?!" She practically screamed. "It shouldn't take this long to buy something and run back…"

'The more I think about it, the more I wonder why I'm even waiting here. Albel knows his way around Aquios.' The beginnings of this thought, combined with the extreme heat, turned it into a furious notion. 'A-HA!! He's doing this to torture me! He's forcing me to stand in the heat all day and drive me crazy…yes, I see how it is. When I get a hold of him I'll-'

The guards standing nearby immediately began to shrink away when they saw Nel's angry form muttering unspeakable threats and radiating with a dark, murderous aura.

"Nel, you wouldn't be thinking about killing me now, would you?" Came an unexpected whisper in her ear. She froze on the spot upon feeling his breath on her neck. In her anger she didn't sense Albel's silent approach, making her senses go wild at his sudden appear appearance behind her.

Nel quickly turned around to face him; a firm scowl was set on her lips. "What kept you?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

Albel smirked back, "Believe me, Nel, when you're walking through Palmira Plains with an item like this, it's hard to avoid beasts."

She scoffed, "It still shouldn't take you that long…"

"Woman, I've only be gone for twenty minutes!"

He had a point there, that wasn't necessarily a long time, but still, who would ever want to wait for someone in this stifling heat? Nel frowned, unwillingly accepting his rebuttal. "Fine, I'll let you off today, but there won't be a next time. I'm not waiting for you for anything in this heat."

She began to walk away, intending to lead the both of them towards the castle. Albel shook his head but silently followed. 'I'll make it worth the wait, Nel. You'll see.'

XXXXX

As soon as Nel and Albel entered her cool room, the door was shut and locked. "Okay, I'll be frank. What the hell did you buy that had me waiting out there for so long?" She wasted no time in prodding Albel about the item currently hidden in a bag.

He chuckled, a response which only caused Nel to scowl. "Well, woman, I had ordered a specially made ice cream from the best parlor in Airyglyph and they delivered it today to Peterny." Nel was just about they couldn't just deliver it all the way to Aquaria, but Albel quickly shushed her with a finger. "They stopped at Peterny because they have a small ice cream branch there and none here in Aquaria. And don't ask why I didn't order from the Peterny parlor. I wanted ice-cream from the original shop, because I know for fact that they are the best."

He went to the table in the corner and began to place the contents of the bag on the tabletop. A carton of ice cream and two spoons appeared and Nel suddenly perked at the idea of cooling down with some ice cream. She walked to Albel's side and took up a spoon, waiting for him to open the top so she could indulge in the coolness.

Once the top came off, Nel's spoon dug straight into the center of the ice cream, carving out a large chunk of frozen cream before lifting it up to her lips. Her tongue peaked out and she gave the scoop a tentative lick to test it. Her face instantly mellowed from tempered curiosity to relaxed bliss as soon as it hit her tongue. In the next second her mouth encompassed the entire spoon and ice cream, melting it slowly in her mouth and reveling in the coolness of it. The sweetness of the cream exploded in her mouth as the smoothness of the creamy texture went down her throat. When it was all gone, she removed the spoon from her mouth and looked at Albel again. "Vanilla, huh? I didn't know you liked it plain and simple."

"Simple is sometimes the best."

"Well it's very sweet. And just so you know I'd prefer strawberry."

"Are you complaining, Nel? You certainly didn't look like you were having a problem." He smirked before taking a scoop for himself. "If you're still upset about me making you wait, then I'll make it up to you."



He popped the creamy chunky in his mouth, melting it a bit before grabbing Nel's shoulders and pulling her in for a cold kiss. A small lick on her lips allowed him access to enter her mouth and share the cold ice cream. She appreciatively responded to the kiss, her tongue stealing bits of melted cream from his mouth.

It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever shared with him and when they had to break apart to breath, their lips were only inches apart. Albel looked at her with intense eyes before kissing the sides of her mouth. "You had a bit of cream on the sides." He kissed her again, gently caressing her lips with his and enjoying the sweet taste of vanilla ice cream that still lingered there.

"You aren't still mad are you?" He said after the kiss.

She sighed. "I suppose I can't be after two kisses like that."

And again came Albel's famous smirk. "Good, now let's do that again but finish off the carton this time."

XXXXX

And thus ends the taste prompt. Hoped it cooled you down some. Hmm, I'm kind of in the mood for ice cream now. I think I'll have some too! So until next time around, stay cool!

Next five senses prompt: Hear


End file.
